Lebaran di Rumah Boboiboy
by marmut2002
Summary: Besok lebaran. Tentu saja semua keluarga sedang menyiapkan berbagai macam makanan untuk lebaran besok. Begitu juga untuk keluarga Boboiboy. Kelima saudara itu menghabiskan malam takbiran dengan membuat kue. Dan ditengah-tengah pembuatannya, seorang anak perempuan masuk ke rumah mereka, menyebabkan kericuhan di dalam rumah besar itu. / Friendship, Family, OC. RnR? :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hahahaha... aku datang dengan fic baruuuu**

 **Yang ini berkaitan dengan Ramadhan..**

 **Disclaimer : BBB punya animonsta, cerita punyaku~**

 **Warning : Family, friendship, OC, OOC, typo(s), No super power, dll**

 **Happy reading guys.. Hope You Like it ^^**

* * *

ALLAHU AKBAR. ALLAHU AKBAR. ALLAHU AKBAR.

Suara takbiran terdengar jelas dari masjid dekat tempat kelima saudara Boboiboy tinggal ini. Yap, besok adalah hari lebaran dan semua orang sedang memasak untuk kegiatan esok hari.

Begitu juga di kediaman Boboiboy ini. Semua orang yang tinggal di dalamnya sedang bersiap-siap menyambut hari raya.

"TAUFAAAAAN!"

Sebuah teriakan yang sangat keras dan kencang memecah keheningan dari dalam rumah besar itu.

Di dalamya, seorang anak lelaki dengan hoodie biru tua terlihat sedang berlari menuruni tangga dengan cepat.

"SINI KAU!" Dibelakangnya, terdapat anak lelaki lainnya yang memiliki wajah yang sama persis dengan anak yang sebelumnya namun dengan hoodie berwarna hitam-merah yang ia kenakan. Halilintar dengan sigap mengejar adiknya itu menuruni tangga.

"Api! Cepat lari!" seru anak dengan hoodie biru tuanya pada anak lain yang mengenakan hoodie merah yang sedang menunggu sang Kakak turun dari tangga itu. Seperti yang dibilang Halilintar tadi, nama anak ini adalah Taufan. Dan yang diteriaki Taufan, bernama Api.

"Taufan, Api, jangan bikin yang aneh-aneh!" seru anak lainnya dengan hoodie hitam –kuning yang masih berada di lantai 2 mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Gempa.

Sementara anak dengan jaket biru muda yang berada tepat dihadapan Gempa ini, dengan tenangnya, ia masih duduk dengan santai mengaduk adonan yang ada di dalam baskom hijau yang berada di depannya dengan tangannya.

"Kak Taufan! Ayo cepetan!" teriak Api begitu Taufan sudah tinggal sedikit lagi mencapai anak tangga terakhir.

Begitu sampai, Taufan segera memberikan adonan yang ada di tangannya pada Api. Ia mengambil sedikit bagian dari adonan tersebut dan mulai melemparkannya pada Halilintar yang masih berlari mengejar mereka.

"Yap, dan sekarang... SHOOT!" teriak Taufan dan Api bersamaan dengan tangan mereka yang mulai melempar-lemparkan adonan tadi.

Jika bukan karena seni bela diri yang ia ikuti, tubuh Halilintar pasti sudah penuh dengan adonan-adonan yang dibuat oleh Taufan sebagai eksperimen permainannya. Tepat ketika Halilintar mulai ceroboh dan—

PLUK

Segumpal adonan yang adiknya itu lemparkan tepat mengenai mukanya. Jangan pikir kalau adonan itu hanyalah adonan biasa yang enak dimakan walaupun belum dimasak. Adonan itu adalah percobaan Taufan sebagai mainannya. Ia mencampurkan bermacam-macam bumbu masak ke dalam adonan buatannya. Mulai dari kecap, saus tomat, saus sambal, merica, yah, pokoknya semuanya dengan sempurna tercampur aduk di dalam adonan buatan Taufan itu.

Melihat Kakak mereka yang terkena lemparannya, Taufan dan Api tertawa lepas. Tak peduli dengan Kakaknya yang sekarang sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya. Kesabarannya sudah habis.

Kesal, Halilintar mengambil adonan yang tertempel manis di mukanya dan melemparkannya dengan sekuat tenaga. "DASAR KALIAN!" teriaknya kencang sebelum ia melemparkan adonan itu.

Halilintar bodoh. Kalau saja ia tidak berteriak, Taufan dan Api pasti tidak akan sadar kalau kakak mereka itu akan membalaskan dendamnya pada mereka. Yah, sudah terjadi. Tidak bisa diulang kembali.

Dengan cepat, Taufan dan Api menghindari adonan lemparan Halilintar. Seperti Matrix. Taufan memiringkan badannya ke kanan dan Api membungkukkan badannya. Nyaris saja adonan itu mengenai mereka berdua.

Adonan yang meleset itu masih terbang. Sekarang menuju pintu rumah. Dan tepat saat itu, seseorang membuka pintu tersebut.

"Assalamua'laiku—"

PLAK

Tepat mengenai muka. Taufan dan Api menatapnya horror. Mereka tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Muka gadis berambut panjang pirang bergelombang itu memerah. Tangannya dikepalkan sekuat tenaga. Adonan yang ada dimukanya itu perlahan bergerak turun menampilkan muka ganasnya. Bajun birunya juga jadi kotor terkena adonan tadi.

Gadis itu mendelik tajam kearah 3 Boboiboy yang ada dihadapannya. "Siapa yang lempar?" tanyanya dingin.

Spontan Taufan dan Api mengangkat tangannya menunjuk ke arah Halilintar yang masih diam tak bergerak dari tempatnya.

Gadis itu kini menatap _deathglare_ ke arah Halilintar. Yang ditatap masih diam tak bergerak.

Gadis itu sekarang menarik nafasnya. Taufan dan Api dengan sigap menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya.

"HALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Teriakan gadis itu, lebih kencang dan keras daripada Halilintar. Bahkan Halilintar sendiri masih diam tak bergeming. Do'akan saja kedua telinganya tidak terluka parah.

Gadis itu mulai berjalan memasuki rumah kediaman Boboiboy. Ia berjalan perlahan masih menatap benci Halilintar. "Awas kau ya.."

Taufan dan Api menyingkir membuka jalan untuk gadis itu. Sementara Halilintar sudah berjalan mundur menaiki tangga itu kembali menuju lantai 2 tempat Gempa dan Air berada.

Sepertinya, Gempa sadar akan situasi yang terjadi di rumahnya. Dia segera berlari menghampiri Halilintar dan berdiri di depan Kakaknya itu. Menatap gadis didepannya.

"Ah, Dea. Kamu ngapain kesini?" tanya Gempa ramah yang dengan cepat mengubah suasana hati tamunya itu.

Muka marah Dea seketika menghilang. Digantikan dengan senyuman anak kecil ciri khasnya. "Hehe, aku mau main aja kesini. Habisnya, di rumah aku nggak ada kerjaan."

Gempa tersenyum hangat pada Dea. "Kamu mau bantu kita bikin kue lebaran? Lebih banyak orangnya kan lebih cepat membuatnya."

"WAA! Oke deeeh! Mumpung akunya juga lagi nganggur."

"Ya udah, ayo naik ke atas. Air udah ada disana."

"Oke bos."

Dea berjalan menaiki anak tangga demi anak tangga dan berlari kecil menuju tempat Air berada. Sementara itu, keempat Boboiboy ini menatapnya lega ketika Dea sudah tidak terlihat lagi dari pandangan mereka.

"Fyuh, untung tidak sampai ada perkelahian..." Gempa mengusap-usap dadanya.

"Makasih ya Gempa. Dasar cewek, gampang banget berubah sikap." Halilintar mendecak kesal.

Memang, anak perempuan yang satu ini sangat _moody_. Gampang berubah suasana hatinya. Dan sekalinya marah, teriakannya bisa sangat kencang. Juga bisa saja ia merusak barang-barang sebagai bahan pelampiasannya. Bayangkan, botol air yang tertutup rapat dan airnya tinggal sedikit, saat dicengkram oleh Dea, tutupnya bisa terlepas dan air yang ada didalamnya keluar dari mulut botol tersebut. Nah, bagaimana dengan tangan manusia yang dicengkram oleh Dea? Maka dari itu, semua keluarga Boboiboy harus berhati-hati dengan gadis yang satu ini. Jika ia sudah marah, mereka bisa saja menjadi bahan pelampiasan Dea.

"Hihihihi.." Terdengar suara orang yang menahan tawanya dari bawah tangga. Taufan.

"Kenapa ketawa?" tanya Halilintar dingin dengan tatapan membunuh pada adiknya itu.

"HAHAHAHA!" sekarang tawanya tak tertahankan. Taufan tertawa lepas sementara Api juga ikut tertawa melihat kelakuan Taufan. Api sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang lucu, namun wajah Kakaknya itu membuat Api ketularan tertawa.

"APA YANG LUCU?" Halilitar menaikan suaranya. Sungguh, ia tidak tahan lagi dengan adiknya yang satu ini. Jika bukan karena Gempa yang berada di depannya, Halilintar pasti sudah menghajar adik kurang ajarnya ini.

"Habis, tadi, muka Kak Hali pas di _deathglare_ sama Dea, bikin ngakak. Aku nggak pernah liat muka Kak Hali yang ketakutan kayak gitu. Apalagi pas Dea jalan ngedeketin Kak Hali. Hft, Hahahaha!" Taufan tertawa lagi. Jujur, ia tidak tahan mengingat ekspresi Halilintar yang diam tak bergeming dengan mukanya yang terlihat ketekutan. Sungguh, itu sama sekali bukan _style_ nya Halilintar yang terkenal pendiam pemarah dan sakartis. "Hahahahahaha! Seriusan, aku belum pernah liat Kak Hali yang kayak gitu. Sama cewek lagi!"

"EH! KALIAN JUGA TADI SAMA A—"

"HALI, TAUFAN, API, GEMPA! CEPETAN NAEK!"

Teriakan yang cukup membuat keempat Boboiboy itu diam seribu kata. Dan tentu saja, teriakan itu berasal dari Dea. Anak tetangga yang dengan enaknya memasuki rumah orang tanpa mengetuk pintu.

Halilintar mendecak kesal sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan menuju tempat Dea dan Air berada. Tak lama, Gempa berjalan diikuti dengan Taufan dan Api menuju lantai 2.

Sesampainya, keempat Boboiboy itu heran. Air. Bagaimana ia bisa dengan tenangnya masih duduk tanpa ekspresi disaat Dea berteriak dengan suaranya yang begitu nyaring.

Api berjalan mendekati adiknya itu. "Air, gimana kamu bisa tenang aja sama teriakan anak cempreng itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Anak apa?" tanya Dea dingin yang sepertinya mendengar perkataan Api tadi.

Api terdiam sesaat. Ia harus menemukan alasan yang tepat supaya gadis di depannya ini tidak marah. "Eh? Ng.. nggak apa-apa kook.. hehehe..."

Api mendesah lega begitu Dea memalingkan mukanya menuju Gempa yang memberinya baskom berisi adonan untuk diaduk. Api kembali menatap Air. "Air?"

"..." Air tidak menjawab. Ia masih dengan santainya membolak-balik, memukul, dan membanting adonan yang ada di dalam baskom hijau di depannya.

Kesal, Api mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Air dengan keras. "Aiiiiiir..."

Yang bersangkutan sepertinya baru sadar kalau dirinya dipanggil. Ia menoleh ke arah Api. "Ada apa Kak?"

"Iish, kamu tadi nggak ngedenger apa?" tanya Api kesal dengan kelakuan adiknya yang super cuek ini.

Air memiringkan mukanya heran. Api memutarkan bola matanya. ' _Apa sudah sedekat itu masih tidak kedengaran?'_

Air mengambil suatu barang dari kedua telinganya. "Maaf Kak, tadi Kakak bilang apa? Aku sengaja nyumpelin telinga aku biar ga ngedenger teriakannya Dea," tanyanya kembali dengan polosnya.

Api mendecak. Pertanyaan Air sudah menjawab pertanyaan Api. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Air yang masih menatap Api bingung. Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya dan kembali menyumpelkan benda pada telinganya. Lalu ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

 **SKIP TIME**

"Selesai~" ucap Dea senang begitu melihat kue hasil bikinannya –juga yang lainnya yang sudah matang.

Gempa mengambil kue tersebut dan memasukannya ke dalam toples kaca bening yang sudah Taufan dan Api cuci terlebih dahulu. Alhasil, baju kedua bocah itu basah kuyup akibat mereka perang air saat mencuci toples itu dan dimarahi Halilintar menyuruh mereka berdua ganti baju. Untung saja mereka tidak memakai hoodie mereka saat sedang mencuci, jadinya ya, tidak basah. Namun mereka berdua mendapat jitakan keras di kepala mereka masing-masing dari Kakak tertuanya.

Halilintar membantu menata toples-toples tersebut diatas meja ruang tamu. Halilintar cukup mahir melakukannya. Buktinya? Toples-toples itu sudah tersusun rapih diatas meja dengan cantiknya.

Dea melihat sekitar. Tempat mereka membuat kue tadi sangat kotor. Dan matanya langsung tertuju pada sepiring tepung yang masih tersisa. Ia menyeringai jahil. Dicoleknya tepung tersebut, lalu dia berjalan mengendap-endap menuju Halilintar yang sedang terduduk malas diatas sofa empuknya. Tepat disaat Halilintar lengah, Dea memeperkan tepung di tangannya pada pipi Halilintar.

"Kena!" serunya semangat. Senyum jahilnya terlihat dari muka bundarnya.

Halilintar yang terkejut segera menghilangkan tepung dari pipinya dan segera berlari mengejar Dea.

Yah, walaupun Dea itu orangnya _moody,_ tapi kejailannya hampir setara dengan Taufan. Walaupun masih terlalu jahil Taufan dengan ribuan ide konyolnya yang sudah Taufan siapkan untuk mengganggu Halilintar. Ditambah lagi ada Api. Makin banyaklah ide-ide aneh yang mereka buat.

"Ketangkap!" seru Halilintar begitu tangannya menangkap baju temannya itu. "Nah, sekarang... gantian!" Halilintar mengambil tepung yang ada di dekatnya dan mulai memeperkannya pada Dea.

Dea dengan susah payah memberontak. Ia bahkan sempat mendorong Halilintar supaya menjauh darinya. Namun, kekuatan Halilintar terlalu besar. Sulit untuk Dea menghentikan pergerakan Halilintar.

"Hali, udah! Udah!" seru Dea sembari tertawa. Sudah lama ia tidak bermain seperti ini dengan Halilintar.

"Nggak! Aku mau balas dendam!" Halilintar menolaknya dan terus-menerus menjahili Dea.

Tepat saat itu, Taufan dan Api baru saja keluar dari kamar mereka setelah berganti baju. Dan mereka diam serempak begitu melihat kelakuan Kakak dan temannya itu dihadapan mereka.

Halilintar dan Dea yang sepertinya menyadari keberadaan Taufan dan Api berhenti. Mereka berdua menoleh menatap Api dan Taufan bersamaan.

Taufan dan Api benar-benar terkejut dengan hal yang ia lihat dihadapannya. Mereka berdua, bermain bersama, saling memeperkan tepung.

"Kak Hali.." Taufan mulai berbicara.

"Jangan-jangan..." Api melanjutkannya.

Seketika, Dea dan Halilintar berjalan mundur. Saling menjauh.

"Ki—KITA SEMUA BARU KELAS 5 SD! JANGAN MIKIR YANG ANEH-ANEH!" seru mereka berbarengan.

Taufan tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan mereka. "Hehe, nggak kok, aku bercanda doang.. kalian jahat, main nggak ngajak-ngajak.."

"Iya nih, kalian maaah.." timpal Api.

Dea tersenyum geli melihatnya. "Ya udah atuh, ayo ikutan."

"YEEEY!" seru Taufan dan Api berbarengan. Mereka segera mengambil tepung dan mulai memeperkannya pada siapapun. Termasuk Halilintar, Gempa, juga Air yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Sampai akhirnya, keenam sahabat itu mulai bermain perang tepung.

Semuanya tertawa, bahagia. Bahkan Halilintar juga terkadang tersenyum saat bermain dengan adik dan temannya itu. Tak ada kesedihan yang menyelimuti mereka. Yang ada hanya kebahagiaan. Ditambah lagi dengan suara takbiran sebagai _backsound_ nya. Yah, hari-hari seperti ini memang menyenangkan.

 **SKIP TIME**

"Zzzzzzz..."

Kelima Boboiboy menatap anak perempuan yang sedang tertidur pulas diatas sofa ruang tamunya dengan seksama. Sudah hampir jam 12 malam. Mereka saling bertukar tatap. Bingung.

"Bagaimana ini?" Taufan membuka percakapan.

"Apa kita akan membiarkannya?" timbal Api.

Gempa dan Air mengangkat bahunya serempak. Sementara Halilintar? Dia memutar bola matanya malas melihat kejadian aneh ini.

Gempa mengambil ponsel dari saku hoodienya. "Sebentar, aku telfon ibunya dulu," katanya lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan empat saudaranya.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Tak ada dari keempat Boboiboy itu yang berbicara. Semuanya diam. Memikirkan solusi untuk menghadapi masalah ini.

Sampai Gempa kembali, Air berjalan menghampirinya. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Hhh.." Gempa menghela nafasnya. "Jawaban yang mengejutkan," sambungnya.

"Maksudnya?" kini Halilintar yang bertanya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Ibunya membiarkan Dea tidur disini untuk malam ini. Katanya akan susah lagi kalau membangunkannya dan menyuruhnya pulang." Gempa mendesah pasrah.

Semua orang disitu terkejut dengan hal yang baru saja Gempa katakan. Ibunya menyuruhnya untuk menginap disini? Di rumah dimana semua isinya anak lelaki sebaya dengannya? Serius?

"Tapi katanya, jangan macam-macam dengan Dea." Untuk yang ini, Gempa tersenyum geli.

"Bhaks, mana mungkin kita berani macam-macam dengannya?" Taufan ikut tertawa menimpali perkataan Gempa.

"Jadi? Ya sudah. Aku mau ke kamar." Dengan cepat, Halilintar berjalan meninggalkan keempat adiknya. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang dibelakagnya. Halilintar menoleh. Ia mendapati Api yang memegang tangannya erat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Halilintar.

"Masa kita ninggalin anak perempuan tidur di ruang tamu sendirian?"

"Eh?" Bukannya Halilintar yang bingung, Gempa sangat bingung dengan pertanyaan adiknya ini.

"Jadi? Maksudnya apa?" sekarang Air yang bertanya.

"Err.. setidaknya, untuk sekarang, kita semua tidur disini. Sekalian nemenin Dea. Kalau terjadi apa-apa sama dia, kan yang kena marah pasti kita. Ya ya ya?" Api mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_ nya pada Halilintar.

Halilintar hanya menyerngit heran. Serius?

Gempa yang tadi kebingungan, sekarang malah tersenyum tipis mendengar penjelasan Api tadi. "Baiklah, hanya untuk hari ini."

Dan semuanya menatap Gempa. Apa benar ini Gempa? Tidak biasanya dia bertindak seperti ini.

Pasrah, semua anggota keluarga Boboiboy berjalan menuju kamarnya masing-masing dan mengambil bantal lalu berjalan kembali menuju ruang tamu.

Dea tidur berbaring diatas sofa panjang biru, Gempa tidur sambil duduk di sofa pendek disebelah kanan sofa panjang tempat Dea tertidur, sementara Air tidur diatas sofa pendek yang berhadapan dengan soa tempat Gempa tidur. Sementara Halilintar tidur dilantai yang sudah dilapisi kasur, disebelahnya ada Taufan dan Api yang saling memeluk.

Yah, hari ini adalah hari yang panjang bagi keluarga Boboiboy. Entah bagaimana reaksi Dea begitu nanti dia terbangun dari tidurnya esok hari.

Suara takbiran dari masjid, juga suara ledakan kembang api, menemani tidur mereka berenam.

Mereka harus tidur, karena besok adalah hari yang penting.

 **TBC atau End?**

* * *

 **Oke, aku bingung. Mungkin fic ini akan berlanjut, yah... tunggu aja ya ^^  
**

 **Oh ya, aku juga mau bilang selamat Idhul Fitri, maaf ya kalau aku ada salah sama kalian-kalian (_ _)**

 **Gaje juga aku ngepublish fic malem-malem gini, sudahlah, biarkan~**

 **Oke deh, Reviewnya please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hahaha**

 **Padahal udah telat 1 hari. Tapi ya... sudahlah :v**

 **Silahkan dibaca :)**

* * *

Tuk Tuk Tuk

Suara yang cukup keras untuk membangunkan Halilintar.

"Ngh.." Halilintar membuka matanya perlahan. Ia kemudian duduk dan meregangkan ototnya. Kakak tertua itu memalingkan mukanya ke kiri. Tempat sofa biru panjang itu berdiri tegak. Dan yang didapatinya? Kosong. Dea tidak ada diatas sofa itu.

Halilintar mengucek-ucek matanya. Mencoba untuk melihat lebih fokus. Namun sama saja. Dea tidak ada di tempat seharusya.

Tuk Tuk Tuk

Suara itu lagi. Halilintar megusap-usap rambut hitamnya yang terbuka. Ia melirik sekilas kearah jam dinding yang tergantung manis dipinggir ruangan itu.

"Baru jam setengah 4," Halilitar bergumam pelan.

Biasanya Halilintar masih tertidur jam segini. Jika bukan karena suara takbiran dari masjid dan suara ketukan itu, ia pasti masih berpetualang di alam mimpinya sekarang ini.

Bosan, Halilintar berdiri dan berjalan menuju sumber suara ketukan yang membangunkannya tadi. Dari dapur. Dan ia berhenti diambang pintu begitu melihat Gempa yang sudah rapih dan lengkap dengan celemek yang melingkar dipinggangnya dan pisau dapur di tangan kanannya.

Sadar akan kehadiran Kakaknya, Gempa menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menoleh tersenyum lembut pada Halilintar.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Gempa pada bocah 5 SD dihadapannya yang sedang memandangnya dari atas sampai bawah.

"Begitulah," jawab Halilintar singkat. Ia terdiam sesaat. "Dimana Dea?"

Gempa tersenyum tipis dan kembali memotong bawang merah yang sempat terhenti tadi. "Dia bangun setelah aku. Anak itu langsung berpamitan padaku dan segera berlari keluar rumah."

"Kau tidak mengantarnya?"

Pergerekan Gempa terhenti kembali. Ia memerhatikan orang di depannya lamat-lamat. Memasktikan kalau anak itu benar-benar Halilintar kakaknya. ' _Tumben sekali Kak Hali perhatian gitu sama orang lain.'_

Sadar akan lamunan Gempa, Halilintar memutar bola matanya. "Kenapa?"

Gempa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku sudah menawarkannya. Tapi dia bilang tidak usah. Dia bisa sendiri katanya."

"Oh." Halilintar menatap Gempa dan memalingkan mukanya ke arah jam dinding. "Untuk apa kau bangun sepagi ini?" tanya Halilintar kembali begitu sadar sekarang baru jam setengah 4.

"Hh.." Gempa mengehela nafasnya perlahan. Ia masih menatap lurus melihat bawang merah yang sedari tadi ia potong. "Kan hari ini mau sholat Ied. Kalau tidak cepat, nanti tidak kebagian shaf. Makanya, shubuh nanti, semuanya harus sudah siap."

Halilintar diam. Tidak beriat untuk menimpali perkataan Gempa.

"Ah ya, Kak Hali. Tolong bangunin yang lainnya ya, Kak."

Halilintar terkejut mendengar pernyataan Gempa. ' _Serius?'_ "Idiih, kenapa aku? Pasti butuh waktu lama untuk membangunkan ketiga trio tidur itu." Halilintar mendengus kesal. Ia bahkan tidak pernah bermimpi untuk membangunkan ketiga adiknya itu.

"Atau Kak Hali mau menggantikanku memasak?"

Skak mat. Halilintar tidak bisa menyangkal kalau soal memasak. Sebagai anak pertama, memasak adalah hal yang paling Halilintar benci. Ia memang tidak bisa memasak, namun tidak seburuk Api yang bahkan memasukkan garam saat membuat teh untuk keempat saudaranya setelah lelah membereskan rumah.

"Hhh..." Halilintar mendesah pasrah. "Tapi setidaknya biarkan aku siap-siap dulu."

Gempa terdiam sesaat. Ia menoleh melihat penampilan Kakaknya sekarang ini. Wajah bangun tidur dengan rambutnya yang acak-acakan, baju lecek, dan celana panjang yang sebelahnya terlipat sampai betis. Sungguh, Kakaknya yang satu ini sangat berantakan.

"Terserah. Yang penting Kak Hali harus ngebangunin yang lainnya."

Halilintar mendengus kesal. Ia berbalik badan dan berjalan meninggalkan Gempa menuju kamarnya.

 **0oOOo0**

Seorang pemuda dengan baju merah tengah berdiri menatap ketiga saudaranya yang masih tertidur pulas di hadapannya. Ia terlihat bingung sekaligus kesal.

Yap, itu Halilintar. Ia sudah siap untuk melaksanakan sholat Ied nanti. Namun, ia masih punya tanggung jawab besar. Membangunkan ketiga adiknya.

"Cih," Halilintar mendecih sebal. Ia mengusap-usap rambutnya frustasi. "Gimana cara ngebangunin mereka bertiga?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Trio tidur. Begitulah Halilintar memanggil ketiga anak ini. Taufan, Api, dan Air. Mereka sekalinya tidur, butuh banyak tenaga untuk membangunkannya. Terlebih lagi Air. Jika tidak ada yang membangunkannya, anak bungsu itu bisa baru bangun setelah 12 jam sesudah ia menutup matanya. Kalau Taufan dan Api, mereka kalau bangun, bisa begadang tidak tidur sampai 1 hari penuh. Namun jika sudah tertidur, membangunkan mereka membutuhkan pasokan kesabaran yang besar. Terkadang mereka bahkan menendang orang yang membangunkan mereka. Sungguh, tidak sopan.

Yah, syukurlah kebanyakan yang mendapat tendangan itu adalah Gempa, bukan dirinya. _Well,_ bukan tidak pernah sih. Ia pernah membangunkan Taufan dan Api, dan tentunya, ia mendapatkan tendangan yang keras dari mereka. Sejak itu, Halilintar tidak pernah mau membangunkan dua saudaranya itu. Dan sejak itu juga, pasti Gempa yang mempunyai berton-ton kesabaran, dengan senang hati menahan rasa sakit dari tendangan Taufan dan Api untuk membangunkan mereka. Kakak sekaligus adik yang baik.

Dan itulah yang harus Halilintar hadapi sekarang ini. Menghadapi tiga monster tidur yang ada di depannya.

Ia heran. Gempa seharusnya sudah tahu kalau pasokan kesabarannya sedikit. Dan ia juga seharusnya tahu berapa banyak tong kesabaran yang dibutuhkan untuk membangunkan trio tidur di hadapannya ini.

Halilintar terdiam sesaat. Memikirkan cara membangunkan ketiga saudaranya ini.

Apa Air dulu yang dibangunkan? Tapi, akan susah untuk membuatnya tetap bangun setelah ia membuka matanya.

Atau Taufan dan Api? Yah, jika Halilintar akan membangunkan mereka, bersiaplah mendapatkan tendangan kencang dari keduanya.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Halilintar memutuskan mengambil jalan aman. Membangunkan Air terlebih dahulu yang tidak akan memberontak.

Ia berjalan menuju sofa kecil tempat Air tertidur. Dan benar, membangunkannya bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Bocah 5 SD itu sudah memanggil nama adiknya itu, mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya, bahkan sampai menaruh es batu di telapak kaki Air. Dan semua itu sia-sia. Air bahkan tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Halilintar kembali terdiam. "Ah ya, kenapa aku nggak nyoba pake cara itu ya?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Yah, ia memang pernah _searching_ diinternet bagaimana cara membangunkan orang yang susah bangun. Dan ia akan melakukannya sekarang.

Namun, bukannya membangunkan adiknya, Halilintar malah terdiam dalam pose berpikirnya. "Err.. tapi, pake yang mana ya? Kalau ga salah, ada... 20 cara?"

Ia masih terdiam. Ia memikirkannya baik-baik supaya tidak salah. Setelah beberapa lama, Halilintar mengangguk sendiri. Ia sudah menemukan cara yang menurutnya cocok untuk membangunkan Air.

Dan, Hoalla! Berhasil! Air membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya yang masih berat.

Degan sigap, Halilintar menepuk pundak Air sebelum adiknya itu tertidur lagi. "Air, mandi dulu sana. Siap-siap buat sholat Ied nanti."

Air yang sepertinya masih setengah sadar hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia berdiri dari sofa tempatnya tidur dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Jangan tidur lagi ya," seru Halilintar sebelum Air bejalan lebih jauh.

"Hn," balas adiknya singkat.

Halilintar menatap punggung adiknya yang berjalan menjauh dengan puas. Akhirnya dia mendapat metode yang pas untuk membangunkan Air. Kalau sudah begini, akan gampang kalau mau membangunkan Air.

Namun, Halilintar tidak bisa berpuas diri lama-lama. Pekerjaan ini belum selesai.

Halilintar berbalik menatap dua orang lainnya dengan malas. Taufan dan Api. Lihatlah, mereka tertidur sungguh pulas. Dengan posisi Api yang meringkuk menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam punggung Kakaknya. Sedangkan Taufan tertidur dalam posisi miring memunggungi Api, tangan kanannya tersembunyi di bawah bantal dan tangan kirinya yang berada disamping kepalanya.

Halilintar mendengus kesal sekaligus pasrah. Pasti susah membangunkan mereka berdua.

Kakak tertua itu menatap sekeliling. Mencari cara atau sebuah ide untuk membangunkan kedua adiknya itu. Dan tatapannya terhenti pada sebotol saus sambal yang berdiri tegak di atas meja di dekatnya.

Muka serius Halilintar kini berubah menjadi muka jahil.

"Apa ini saatnya untuk balas dendam?"

 **0oOOo0**

Gempa masih berada di dapur. Menyiapkan makanan untuk sarapan semua keluarga Boboiboy. Ia sudah memasak telur dadar juga mie goreng. Dan sekarang, ia akan memasak bawang goreng kesukaan Air. Gempa memotong bawang gorengnya dalam jumlah banyak untuk disimpan.

Tinggal 2 bawang lagi dan setelah itu Gempa akan mulai menggorengnya. Muka Gempa dihiasi dengan senyuman senang dan puas. Pekerjaannya setelah ini akan selesai.

"Kak Hali udah ngebangunin mereka belum ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Gempa memang sudah biasa membangunkan ketiga saudaranya itu. Jadi, ia juga sudah biasa mendapatkan tendangan juga dapat megontrol dirinya saat membangunkan mereka.

"Tapi kalau Kak Hali..."

Gempa mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia baru ingat kalau Kakaknya yang satu itu memiliki tingkat kesabaran yang sangat rendah. Ia juga tempramental. Jadi ada kemungkinan Kakaknya yang satu itu akan memukul ketiga adiknya hanya untuk membangunkannya.

Gempa tertegun sesaat. Ia merutuki dirinya untuk sekarang ini. Sampai dapur tempatnya berada benar-benar sepi. Hanya suara takbiran dan ledakan kembang api yang terdengar.

"KAK HALIIII!"

Gempa tersadar dari lamunannya. ' _Suara tadi.. Taufan? Tunggu, bukannya harusnya terbalik?'_

Sebelum Gempa ingin pergi menuju ruang tamu memastikan keadaan, seseorang sudah berlari masuk ke dalam dapur dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat puas.

"Bhaks. Rasain tuuuh.."

Gempa menatap anak di depannya ini lamat-lamat. "Kak Hali?"

Gempa masih tidak percaya. Anak di depannya ini benar-benar Halilintar? Kakaknya yang serius itu? Sekarang muka seriusnya sudah menghilang entah kemana. Digantikan dengan muka dan seringai jahil yang menghiasi wajahnya. Ditangan kanannya terdapat saus sambal yang terbuka tutupnya. Tunggu, sejak kapan Halilintar jadi jahil begini? Sejak kapan pula Kakaknya itu berani menjahili Taufan?

Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di kepala Gempa. Dan tepat ketika Gempa akan menanyakannya, anak lain masuk ke dalam dapur diikuti dengan anak lainnya.

"KAK HALI JAHAT!" seru Taufan begitu ia sampai di depan Halilintar.

"Tuh, ngerasain sendiri kan? Emangnya enak mulutnya dimasukin saus sambal?" timpal Halilintar.

"Kak, Kak Taufan nggak apa-apa?" tanya Api khawatir melihat kelakuan Kakaknya itu.

Sedangkan Gempa terdiam tak bergerak memerhatikan kelakuan aneh ketiga saudaranya.

Taufan segera berlari menuju kulkas dan mengambil segelas air dingin untuk menghilangkan rasa pedas yang ada didalam mulutnya. Ia meminum air dingin itu sampai habis.

Gempa yang baru ngeh dengan hal yang terjadi mulai bertindak. "Udah, udah, ah. Masih pagi gini juga. Udah, sekarang Taufan sama Api mandi dan siap-siap buat sholat Ied sana. Shubuh semuanya harus sudah siap."

Sekarang semua pasang mata menatap ke arah Gempa. Kecuali Halilintar tentunya. Ia masih tertawa geli melihat reaksi Taufan saat dirinya memasukkan saus sambal ke dalam mulut adiknya yang terbuka lebar itu.

"Hn," balas Taufan singkat. Ia mendelik tajam ke arah Halilintar sebelum ia beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Sedangkan Api mengikuti Taufan dari belakang dengan tatapan khawatir.

Setelah mereka berdua tidak terlihat, Gempa menatap Kakaknya yang masih tertawa kecil karena aksinya tadi.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Sudah puas?" tanya Gempa pada Kakaknya.

"Bah, itu belum seberapa ketimbang yang sudah dia lakukan padaku selama ini." Halilintar menghentikan tawanya. Namun, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringai jahil dan puas dari mukanya.

"Bener juga kata Taufan. Ngeliat reaksi orang yang dijailin itu... Hft." Anak berbaju jingga itu tertawa lagi. Sungguh, ia tak tahan mengingat reaksi Taufan yang seketika terbangun dengan matanya yang membulat kaget itu.

Gempa tak percaya mendengar perkataan Kakaknya ini. Apa mungkin Kakaknya ini sudah terkontaminasi oleh kejahilan Taufan? "Kak, Kakak tidak akan berubah jadi seperti Taufan, kan?"

Halilintar menghentikan tawanya dean menatap Gempa heran. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku tadi hanya membalaskan dendamku doang kok. Mana mau aku berubah jadi kayak anak kurang ajar kayak dia."

Gempa mengelus-elus dadanya lega. Ia tidak mau ada 3 pengacau di rumahnya. Cukup 2 saja, itu bahkan sudah terlalu banyak.

Gempa mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali memotong 2 bawang yang belum selesai tadi. Setelahnya, Gempa menyalakan kompor dan mulai menggoreng bawang itu sampai kecoklatan.

Halilintar menatap Gempa dengan teliti. Menambah pengetahuannya tentang memasak.

Selesai, Gempa memita tolong Halilintar untuk menata piring di atas meja makan. Juga makanannya tentunya.

Tepat saat itu, ketiga saudara Boboiboy sudah siap dan sedang berjalan menuruni tangga menuju meja makan.

Semua siap, dan kelima Boboiboy itu mulai sarapan.

"Kak Taufan, tidak pakai saus sambal?" tanya Air begitu sadar kalau Kakaknya itu tidak makan menggunakan saus sambal. Biasanya, saus sambal pasti selalu ada diatas piring Kakaknya yang satu itu.

"Tidak. Sudah cukup dengan yang tadi pagi," jawab Taufan sembari menatap kesal ke arah Halilintar. Sementara orang yang ditatap masih melanjutkan makannya, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Air yang tidak tahu apapun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan melanjutkan makannya.

 **SKIP TIME**

Sudah Shubuh. Untuk sekarang, kelima Boboiboy itu sholat Shubuh di rumah. Entah kenapa. Dan tentunya, Gempa yang jadi imam. Mereka semua sudah sepakat.

Bayangkan saja, jika Halilintar yang jadi imam, ia mendengar suara kecil saja pasti sudah membuatnya hilang fokus dan marah. Taufan yang jadi imam, tidak akan benar. Taufan yang jahil itu pasti sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk para ma'mumnya. Kalau Api yang jadi imam, dengan sifat kekanakannya itu, hal sekecil apapun akan membuatnya tertawa. Dan kalau Air, tidak akan selesai. Ia pasti akan tertidur ditengah-tengah sholat.

Selesai, mereka mengerjakan pekerjaan masing-masing terlebih dahulu. Gempa mencuci piring, Halilintar membereskan meja makan, Air membereskan ruang tamu, sedangkan Taufan dan Api menyapu.

Jam 6 lebih, dan mereka semua siap untuk berangkat.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hya, kan jadi banyak chapternya :'v**

 **Sebenernya ini masih panjaaaaaang... tapi di potong. :3**

 **Sudahlah,**

 **Minta Reviewnya dooong :3**


End file.
